


Always

by Lovelyj



Series: Thinking of You [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supportive Dowoon, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyj/pseuds/Lovelyj
Summary: It’s been five years since Wonpil hasn’t dated anyone and Dowoon will do anything to help him out(The summary sounds too supportive, don’t trust it)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Series: Thinking of You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900882
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m practicing~

“Hyung.. do you remember that friend of mine.. Jae”

“Hmm.. your schoolmate in high school?” Wonpil answers back without looking up from the piles of papers he has to read today before signing them.

“Yes! That one! He has a really good friend.. I saw him once. He’s really handsome and smart.. he was the summa cum laude of Business course..” Dowoon leans his head closer across the table to get his hyung’s attention.

“So.. what are you trying to say?” Wonpil raises his brows and deadpan stares at Dowoon.

“I want to set you up with his friend..” Dowoon grabs both of Wonpil’s hands together to his as he try to use his puppy eyes “Please.. huh?”

“No” Wonpil pull his hands away and went back to reading the files in front of him and Dowoon sighs at the expected answer. It’s been five years since Wonpil dated someone and he feels really bad at the lonely life of his friend. He wants to help him out at least. 

Wonpil sneaks a peek on Dowoon behind his eye glasses in the few beats of silence. He becomes guilty after seeing the pout on the younger’s face. “Not now Dowoon.. I don’t have the time to spare.. I’m busy” He explains.

“Is that the only excuse you know?” Dowoon pouts even more.

Wonpil looks up and taps the filed papers in his table. “What else do I have to say?”

“I promise he’s okay, it’s just a date”

“I really don’t want to date anyone Dowoon..”

He noticed Wonpil’s shaken and glossy eyes and if Dowoon is such a crybaby, he would’ve teared up on the heavy sigh left from the response.

He knows why Wonpil doesn’t want to date but it’s been five years. It’s been five years since he met someone. It’s been five years since he saw Wonpil smile genuinely and he misses his bright and sweet hyung. After coaxing Wonpil for more than six months now, he doesn’t want this one to fail. He’s already given his hyung enough space, it’s time to move on.

“Hyung, let’s make a deal” Dowoon brightly says in order to cover up the sadness building in his chest. Wonpil looks up.

“if you don’t like him, the end! I promise I won’t bother you again!” Dowoon says with so much determination. He doesn’t want to pass this guy with regret. Jae’s friend is a really great person and he wish this blind date can at least help Wonpil realize he misses dating someone.

Wonpil looks up and stares at him, unreadable.

“Are you sure?” Dowoon smiles widely from the positive response. For sure six months was long enough to bother him and now he’s tired of it.

“Fine. Just this once and promise me you won’t bother me with this things again..”

“Deal! Promise”

Dowoon gave him the full details he knows about the guy. His full name, phone number and showed his picture. Dowoon was never excited as he is right now.

It’s been long since Wonpil tried to wear something nice for someone and it took him too long to pick clothes for the common restaurant date. After thinking too long, he decided to just wear a white shirt in a sky blue coat and trouser. It’s not like they’ll be seeing each other again.

They didn’t exchanged texts and only relied on their friends information. Right after arriving, Wonpil immediately saw his blind date on the corner table with his eyes staring from the window watching every single person passing by.

“Hi..” Wonpil said in a small voice after arriving to their table. The man quickly glances up at him with a wide smile on his face and stood up to take Wonpil’s hand for a shake.

“Hi, I’m Younghyun”

“Wonpil”

“Have a seat” Younghyun gestures on his seat and Wonpil nods as he walk to his sit.

It was awkward at first with all the formal introduction but they easily passed the stage after Younghyun comfortably started talking about himself and asking Wonpil some questions about his.

“This must be your first blind date, right?”

Wonpil nods as he pick his cut steak to his fork.

“I thought I’ll be really awkward.. thanks to you.. this might not be your first time..?” Wonpil reluctantly asks as he wonder if that’s an offensive question.

“No, it’s my first time too. My friend.. Jae.. ah, you know him right?”

But he guessed his question wasn’t bad, after noticing Younghyun’s cool respond. Wonpil hums as he continue to comfortably chew his food.

“He was really persistent to set me up. I kept telling him to stop doing it but then we heard you agreed and I didn’t—“

Wonpil looks up at him in realization, that Younghyun doesn’t like this set up too and he suddenly felt guilty because he exactly know how it feels to dislike doing this kind of thing plus he wasted someone else’s time for this formalities.

“Sorry..” There’s a simple blank expression on Wonpil’s face that earned confusion on the other.

“Huh? For what?”

“For.. wasting your time? I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I heard you were okay with the set up so I..”

“No.. no, that’s not it. It’s true I didn’t want to go at first but after seeing you today.. I was glad I did the right thing.. and I was about to ask you.. for another date..”

“Oh.. okay..” Wonpil responds in a small voice as the guilt weighing lifted from his heart.

“Huh?” Younghyun’s eyes widen wondering if that was an answer or he was only forced to answer.

“What?”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Okay with..?”

“I mean.. I was asking you for another date..”

“Oh..” Wonpil looks down. Undecided of how he’ll respond.

“I’ll give you time if you want.. you can text me anytime. I can wait” Younghyun positively replies.

“Uhmm.. I don’t think you have to wait” The disappointment on Younghyun eventually rises up. He shouldn’t have asked again. He looks down in embarrassment. “My friend said, you’re really cool and nice.. and I think he was right. So, I think we should go somewhere else next time”

Younghyun glances up in hope this time. “So.. that’s a yes.. right?”

Wonpil carefully nods as he locked eyes with the other. Wondering if this is really okay, if he’ll be okay. Or if he’ll only disappoint the man in front of him.

Younghyun smiles widely like he did when they first met eyes earlier aside from it is warmer this time and Wonpil softly smiles back.

“Hyung!! How was it?!!” Dowoon excitedly asked the moment he pushes the door and closed it back.

“Calm down Dowoon.. we’re at work”

“Who cares?” Dowoon sits down on the office chair and turned it again and again as he rejoiced. “I’m happy for you hyung!!”

“Did you heard if from Jae?” Dowoon nods excitedly as he drag his chair and prop himself back across the table, leaning his hand to his cheek to see at Wonpil’s reaction.

“How do you think of Younghyun?”

“Well.. he’s nice and fun..” The shyness on Wonpil’s tone makes Dowoon more ecstatic.

“And..?”

“Hmm.. he’s cool too.. like you said..”

“See? I told you! I’m glad you followed my advice this time. When will you meet again? What are you gonna wear?”

“Do I have to answer that?” Wonpil shyly asks.

Dowoon’s brows raises up noticing how he’s bugging Wonpil too much, hence, the smile remains on his lips. “No.. you don’t have to. I’m just really happy for you hyung.. you know that, right?”

Wonpil smiles back that doesn’t reach his eyes. His arms stretches out for Dowoon’s hair and pats it like he used to. Back when they were just neighborhood kids and Dowoon does a good job.

“I’m sorry for making you worry all these time Dowoonie..” Dowoon softens at the warmness of his hyung’s tone.

“Just.. don’t do it again. I’m not asking you to forget him.. but at least, let’s try to move on.. hmm?”

Wonpil nods as his eyes becomes glossy. “I’m trying..”

“Don’t cry again..”

“I won’t..”

“Wonpil-ssi, where are you?” Wonpil worries that he might be late now from the promised time and Younghyun has become disappointed of him but thankfully, Younghyun doesn’t sound mad from the phone. Instead he sounded worried, at least to what Wonpil assumes.

“I’m close. There was a heavy traffic..”

“It’s raining.. should I pick you up? I got an umbrella here”

“No need. I’m near—oh I see you now..”

Wonpil waves a hand with a wide smile on his face upon seeing Younghyun from afar with umbrella on his hand and his phone to his ears. He power walked from the crowd full of umbrellas as a drizzle pours in his head. He didn’t really mind it, at least he is here now.

“Oh.. I’m coming!” Younghyun says however Wonpil haven’t hear him as he has already put his phone down to walk, forgetting to turn off the call.

Younghyun is quick to meet him in the middle, placing his arms around the shorter to fit them both on the umbrella. And strangely, Wonpil is warm on the cold night.

“Thank you, Younghyun-ssi”

“You’re welcome..”

“I’m late..”

“It’s okay.. we can pick another movie or choose another time slot”

Wonpil nods at that. The two decided to pick another time slot for the same movie. Wonpil wanted to pay for it as he was late but Younghyun insisted he doesn’t have to and it isn’t his fault that there’s a heavy rain today. He is thankful instead of how Wonpil came after the rain, at it’s the right time. Wonpil found Younghyun considerate and sweet. He almost wonder if Younghyun is always like this.

They both wait for the time on a fast food restaurant beside the cinema with burgers and fries spread on their table.

“I forgot to tell you.. should we drop formalities?”

“Sure.. I was gonna tell you that too.. Wonpil-ah” Younghyun tries out and Wonpil quietly giggles as he nods in acknowledgment.

“Okay, Younghyun hyung..”

“You can also drop the hyung.. I think I’ll like it better if you call me by name..”

“But you’re older than me..”

“I grew up in Canada, remember?” There’s a smug on Younghyun’s face as he said it and Wonpil smiles.

“Fine, Younghyun”

The rain doesn’t stop even after the movie night. Younghyun offers to take him home with his car and having no other choices at the difficult weather, Younghyun took Wonpil home.

On their fifth date, after taking Wonpil home, Younghyun finally asked Wonpil out and officially started dating. Younghyun left a chaste kiss on Wonpil’s lip and it lingered to Wonpil the whole night. He likes it yet he weirdly feels like he is using Younghyun for his own gain. He feels guilty to see the spark shining on Younghyun’s eyes.

He likes Younghyun but he doesn’t know what to call it. Maybe it was only friendship for now but if he tries hard, just like what Dowoon said, he can probably love someone again and maybe he’ll forget and will only focus on Younghyun.

Wonpil visits Younghyun’s place for the first time and was welcomed with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Wonpil smiles brightly, glad to see Younghyun. Somehow, he feels like he is lacking. It feels like he isn’t doing things right. The more he stays with Younghyun, the more his old memories floods in. 

The few similarities between them puts weigh on Wonpil’s stomach as it continuously pricks his heart. Like how they both love music just as much as how Wonpil loves it. How he love to travel. And his endless appetite.

He shouldn’t think of someone else at this kind of situation. It’s been five years since they were over. He should move on but the guilt of liking someone else, stuck on his throat won’t let him even when he is happy like this.

“Wonpil-ah, you said you can drive, why won’t you buy a car? I worry when I can’t pick you up” Younghyun says as he carefully remove a jengga piece on its place at the small table of the living room where they are both cross legged sitting across each other on the floor.

“I‘m not really good at it. And taxi’s are more convenient”

“Are you serious?” Younghyun leans closer from the glass table that separates them and Wonpil copies his gestures and leans closer letting their noses touch.

“I am” Younghyun scrunches his nose as he try not to smile.

“Cute..” He accidentally spills what on his mind and pushes the jengga down with his elbows.

Wonpil cackles at the clumsiness. “I won! Now.. you should do what I want”

Younghyun sighs in disbelief. “This is so unfair.. you tricked me”

“I got an idea” Wonpil says, not minding Younghyun’s grumbling. “That“ Wonpil points at the corner of the room and Younghyun follows his finger leading to the acoustic guitar on its standee “Will you play for me?”

“Sure.. what do you want me to play?” Younghyun asks while he stands up to grab his guitar.

“Just anything.. your favorite”

“Okay! Gotchu your highness..”

Younghyun settles down and began strumming his guitar. At first Wonpil couldn’t make up what song Younghyun is trying to play until he realized it’s Sung Si Kyung’s On The Street. Wonpil smiles at how Younghyun’s eyes fluttered close to sing. To his surprise, Younghyun’s voice sounds like honey, it’s pure and sweet compared to someone else.

“The street without you  
Because I have nothing to do  
I find that as I just walk along  
I run into memories every now and then  
Your rising form  
My reviving loneliness  
Once a hard person to forget  
Being aware of today all over again”

It reminded him of the raspy voice he used to hear in a daily. How he’s heart would never fail to flutter every time he sings.

Wonpil unawarely closes his eyes too as the music gets through him. Somehow, it feels like the song is talking to him. He do feel lonely and hurt of how he thinks of their memories together, alone. It seems unfair to be constantly stuck on the same place. That no matter what he do, he can never escape.

“Where you're staying  
How you make a living  
If I walk I feel that someone will say something  
This street is familiar  
Our alone footsteps  
For the days we long for  
Tonight will come find me”

Work or friends never saved him from the pain buried in his heart. His dearest friends knows what he has gone through and everyone tried to understand him, however five years has passed and he knew for sure each one of them is tired of his same lame excuse. Even Dowoon, his closest friend, is tired of his tears. 

No one understands. No one will understand how he gave all of his love to someone into thinking they will always be together. Who knew cold rush will come and separate them. Why did that person made Wonpil believe that they can always be together?

“My day missing you, calls out to you  
Even if it's hurting my feelings, facing  
Welcomes memories  
Turning around towards the voice that calls me  
Before we know it, the empty street  
Is only full of your presence”

Wonpil misses him a lot but he could not even call. He could not do anything. It was unfair, that person was unfair—

“Wonpil.. Wonpil-ah” Younghyun shakes his shoulders and it took him away from his thoughts. Wonpil immediately opens his eyes.

“Younghyun..” Wonpil whispers upon realizing how Younghyun is now sitting beside him. The guitar is not on his hand. And he is looking at him worriedly.

“You are crying.. are you okay?” Younghyun cups his cheeks with his big hands and wipes his tears away.

“Am I?” Wonpil stares at Younghyun with guilt.

“Hmm.. what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.. You sing really well..” Wonpil shakes his head as he remove Younghyun’s both hands from his cheek.

“Is that the only reason?”

Wonpil becomes apologetic through his action as he nod.

“I’m glad. I thought something happened to you. If you are feeling down, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?”

“Okay..” Wonpil reluctantly says as Younghyun wraps him into a big hug. Wonpil buries himself to the broad chest. Taking the distinct smell. Trying to remember the sweet rosy scent in his heart. This is the only scent he should remember now, he should forget the sea breeze scent he used to love. He has to move on.

He holds on to Younghyun, even if he isn’t yet sure. He hopes Younghyun could fill the void in his heart.

“Dowoon-ah..”

“What is it hyung?” Dowoon asks as they both eat their lunch at Wonpil’s office. He nibbles at his own food.

“I think.. I did bad when I met Younghyun last time..”

“Why? What happened?”

Wonpil sighs. His forehead creases.

“He tried to sing for me.. and.. he’s got a wonderful voice.. and I cried”

Dowoon tried to make sense of Wonpil’s sentence as he wait for him to continue.

“I think.. I disappointed him. I lied at his face, I told him I cried because of his voice.. but he probably knows it wasn’t because of him”

“Dowoon-ah.. I miss him. I want to see him. How am I gonna see him again? I tried so hard but living is too suffocating.. I don’t think I can do this anymore..”

“Hyung.. don’t say that.. I thought you like Younghyun”

“I don’t know.. I thought I do..  
but after that. I don’t think I can face Younghyun again. I feel like I’m only using him for my own gain. It’s wrong. I can’t hurt someone all because I’m still in love with my ex”

“Wonpil! Hyung. Listen, it doesn’t matter if you’re still in love with someone else. It took us five years to find you someone you’ll like again. You said Younghyun is a good person, use him. Use him as much as you want until you forget him. Please hyung.. let’s try harder. Hmm?” Dowoon’s tone is desperate and Wonpil becomes more hesitant of what to follow. His guilt or his friend’s worries.

“I don’t.. I don’t want to.. hurt him”

“You won’t hyung. You’ll learn how to love him one day. Don’t give up yet”

“It’s easier said than done, Dowoon”

“So what? If you break up with Younghyun what will happen to you? Are you going back to the same state as you are before? Do you think I can bear seeing you like that again? I’m your best friend and I saw everything. If it hurts you.. it hurts me too.. don’t you understand?! So please.. huh? Even if its for my sake, let’s try again..”

“Younghyun-ah, why did you come?”

Younghyun grins as he wave a wine on his hand and a grocery on the other.

“It’s weekends, I want to cook for you. Guess what it’ll be?”

“Hmmm..” Wonpil pretends to think as if he doesn’t know what was his favorite dish of the older. “Pasta?”

Wonpil said right exactly when Younghyun reached the kitchen counter to place the grocery.  
“You’ve got a price~” Younghyun is quick to search the grocery and found the bottle he excitedly passed to Wonpil.

“Oh, this..” Wonpil accepts the glass bottle in shock. It’s the familiar bottle of drink he used to love so much, the strawberry milk. He doesn’t even remember when was the last time he got to drink this.

“I saw a display of this bottle here, I thought you like it”

“But you can’t find this in Seoul, how did you..?” Wonpil asks despite of his brain still trying to function at the surprise.

“I asked a friend to buy it for me. Apparently that shop is really famous, he was lucky to buy this bottle. That’s the only one left when he got there..”

Wonpil’s eyes becomes glossy as it reminds him of the past. That even in the middle of the night he’d wake that person up to drive him for a strawberry milk. Despite of grumbling in a few minutes due to sleepiness, he can never say no to Wonpil’s request and they’ll immediately go to buy Wonpil’s favorite milk though it’s far from Seoul and spend the rest of the night to sunrise on a beach.

“Wonpil-ah.. again? Why are you crying?”

Wonpil shakes his head and wipes his tears as he lift his head to smile on Younghyun. Though he feels guilty for thinking of someone else when Younghyun is right in front of him, he should try harder like what Dowoon said.

“I’m just.. happy.. It’s been so long. I’ve been busy so I kinda miss this..”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Hmm..” Wonpil nods happily and Younghyun finds it cute to kiss him on the lip.

Younghyun proceeds to unpack all the ingredients while Wonpil looks for an apron. While Younghyun’s back is facing him, Wonpil ties the apron around and brought a hug to the older. Leaning his head at the broad back of Younghyun.

“Are you not letting me go?” Younghyun shifts his step from another to another but Wonpil is only following. Holding him tighter in his arms.

“I don’t want to” Wonpil closes his eyes as he take in the familiar scent. He finds himself too confusing at a time like this. He knows he has grown to like Younghyun even though he is still shaken from his past.

Dowoon was right. He should try harder and one day he’ll stop thinking of someone else. One day, he’ll be better. One day, he’ll be smiling again. One day, he’ll fall in love with Younghyun and they’ll be on the same rhythm. He won’t ever be guilty again.

“Are you being clingy because of the milk?” Younghyun asks as he try hard not to smile.

“I don’t know..” Wonpil lazily replies.

“I should bring more next time. I like this” Younghyun softly chuckles and it brought a smile to Wonpil’s lips. He lift his head and left a chaste kiss at the back of Younghyun’s neck.

“I don’t think I can finish this..” Younghyun sighs, dropping the ladle and turning off the stove. Wonpil wondered if Younghyun is mad because of what he is doing right now so he immediately unwrapped his arms around the older and was ready to apologize only to be shut by the other’s lips.

It is gentle and sweet as Younghyun cups his cheek while the other hand goes down to his back to balance the them both. Wonpil doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the older’s nape to pull him closer. Younghyun moves them away from the stove and turn them over so now Wonpil is the one leaning on the kitchen counter.

Younghyun carefully brought his hands to Wonpil’s thighs as he attempt to carry him from his waist. The younger is quick to jump on Younghyun’s embrace and now he is sitting on the kitchen counter with his legs wrapped around the older’s waist.

Younghyun tilts his head for a better access and slips his tongue to taste the younger. Wonpil is quick to allow the invitation and they kissed deeper until they have to separate from each other to breathe.

The two still feels like they are stuck on a spell and Younghyun softly calls to Wonpil’s name. Wonpil had his eyes fluttered open upon hearing his name.

“I love you” Younghyun says in a whisper as his eyes linger to him. And the smile remaining on Wonpil’s lips vanished in a second. His heart weakens at the thought. His hands loosen from the grip on the nape as guilt grew once again upon processing what Younghyun just said.

He unconsciously avoided Younghyun’s eyes but the older had his hands gently holding him in his chin to hold his gaze.

“It’s okay if you don’t love me right now. I can try harder and you’ll do your best too, right?”

Wonpil’s eyes becomes glossy at the sincerity written in Younghyun’s eyes. He truly feels bad. It isn’t right to hold on to Younghyun like this when he is still in love with someone else. But Younghyun is still nice to him despite of knowing.

“Whoever that person who still holds your heart, I’ll try harder to help you forget so you don’t cry because of him anymore. If you’re sad, I’ll always be here for you”

Wonpil doesn’t know if he can ever forget someone whom he had loved so much with all his heart. He don’t know if time will come and he could love someone else. He’s been trying for five years and avoiding everyone was his greatest choice. It seems better than hurting someone else all because of him.

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry” Wonpil repeats in tears.

“Shhh.. it’s not your fault. Don’t feel bad” Younghyun has wiped his tears again all because of someone else. He is hurting Younghyun all because of his selfishness.

“No.. I.. I have put you into this. I—I shouldn’t have.. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me..” Wonpil’s voice shakes as his hands trembles in guilt but Younghyun held him warmly, wrapping his both hands to his.

“Then don’t hurt me..” Younghyun’s eyes pleads as he gently rub his thumb to Wonpil’s knuckles. Holding them both close to his chest. “Even if its not now. Even if you use me until you forget the person who keeps making you cry, you’ll learn to love me too, right?”

“I don’t know.. but.. I-I’ll try.. I’m trying..” Wonpil says as tears keeps falling in his eyes. Tears gathers on Younghyun’s eyes upon hearing Wonpil’s response and he draws him to a hug and buried his head to Wonpil’s neck.

“Then that’s enough..” He whispers.

Wonpil held Younghyun’s hand as they wait for the green light to turn red to cross the road. Younghyun visited Wonpil’s office today in hope to have lunch together on the new restaurant close to Wonpil’s office. Younghyun did invited Dowoon but the younger declines, not desiring to be a third-wheel of the couple, hence, Wonpil promised to bring him food instead in which Dowoon delightedly accepts.

When the light turned red and the walking man on the sign lit up, the two and the others began to walk to cross the road however a scream was heard somewhere in the distance, loud screeching of cars and loud crash. The people around the road quickly turned their heads to see what’s happening and Wonpil freezes at the sight, eyes wide open in shock. Younghyun didn’t notice it as he was busy taking Wonpil away in the middle of the road and put them on the safety first in case something worse will happen.

Younghyun and the rest on the street had their busy eyes on the road. Few vehicles has already crashed at one another. The loud siren from the ambulance and police cars come across them. Wonpil had his eyes down brimming in tears as he let go of Younghyun’s hand. His hands tremble on its own so he gripped his arms to embrace himself. Younghyun quickly turned to him in realization of Wonpil waiting for him. Wonpil, however, seems out of focus as he whispered words Younghyun couldn’t hear clearly.

“Wonpil-ah, are you okay?” He doesn’t respond until he had his both hands covering his face.

Younghyun’s worry began to grow. Attempting to take Wonpil’s hands to his own face to get him back to his sense.

“Wonpil! Wonpil!” Wonpil finally glances up at him after being called a multiple times and Wonpil whispered words again in tears.

“What?” Younghyun becomes more confuse as Wonpil tries to avoid his eyes again.

“S.. Sungjin.. Sungjin..”

“Sung—Sungjin? Who is Sungjin?”

Instead of responding, Wonpil cries harder until he finally came to his senses and stopped a taxi to take.

Younghyun’s confusion grew as he follow Wonpil on the taxi leading to his house. He held Wonpil tightly on his arms in fear.

Wonpil is quick to run inside his house to search for something. Younghyun tried to ask him a multiple times to help however Wonpil doesn’t seem to hear him. Instead he keeps rummaging on his stuffs at the kitchen cabinet. On his living room, to his bedroom cabinet until he found what he was looking for.

It was a white small bottle filled with medicine. Younghyun reached out for the bottle as Wonpil takes the medicine on his throat.

It’s an anti-depressant pill and Younghyun watched him in dread as he got to see the younger finally breathe normally and calmly, crouching at the corner of his room.

“Are you okay now?”

Wonpil nods in silence. Eyes sloppy from the tiredness of his body.

“How long..?” Younghyun had the bottle on his hand putting it close to Wonpil’s sight for him to see.

“Five years..”

It became silent as Younghyun tries to take in the information in his mind. Five years is just too much for a break up.

“Younghyun-ah.. I don’t think I can let you see me like this again..”

The words made Younghyun nervous. He knew he won’t like the next thing Wonpil will say and deep inside he wish its not happening but how will he stop someone who has been grieving for someone else in five years. What fight can he put on to the invisible enemy?

“So what are you suggesting?”

“Let’s break up.. I don’t want to hurt you any longer”

“Are we really gonna do that?”

“I don’t think I can escape from his shadows. I still feel the same. I can’t let him go”

“Sungjin.. is he that great of a person?” Younghyun’s voice shaken as he pretends not to be hurt by the words Wonpil has let out from his mouth. Without realizing, tears are already brimming in his eyes.

Wonpil clenches his fist. Closing his eyes upon hearing the person’s name on someone else’s mouth. It’s so strange to hear his name again and it hurts. It hurts him so much. And now he has hurt someone because of the pain Sungjin has left him.

“I’m not letting you go because you don’t want me anymore” Wonpil opens his eyes on what Younghyun has said “I’m letting go because I want to give you time. I’ll wait until you come back to me”

“Younghyun-ah..”

Tears began to spill on Younghyun’s eyes and its too late for him to turn around to hide them but he tried to be strong to continue what he has to say.

“I’m leaving. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Wonpil cries out once again in guilt. In the end Younghyun still cares for him. He feels bad for hurting Younghyun and for making him cry. He doesn’t know what will make him feel better. He doesn’t know if its right for Younghyun to wait for him. He doesn’t know what to do, he don’t even know what to do with himself. How can he love someone when he can’t even help himself?

Why are the ones whose left are the ones who suffers?

“You too..” Wonpil says in a colder tone as if it will hide the guilt building on his heart.

Younghyun hums and after Wonpil heard the door close, he drowned himself into tears once again. Hurting and being hurt by someone he could not forget.

He searched on the deepest of his phone gallery and found a few photo of him and Sungjin he couldn’t delete. 

He smiled to his tears as he whispers to himself..

“I missed you again today”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thanks for reading~
> 
> I hope I haven’t ruined your day. Stay safe and always have a lovely day~


End file.
